Storge Love
by Harkkonen
Summary: ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?, ¿Qué un aliado es un gran ventaja en el Nuevo mundo?; Tan solo espera que dos piratas del Northblue se conozcan tan bien hasta que sus lazos sean irrompibles; Law x Sanji. * Post-PunkHazard


**Titulo:** Storge Love

**Tiempo:** Después de Punk-hazard pero antes de Dressrosa

**Pareja:** Lawsan

**Tipo:** one-shot?... mejor 2 shots

**PD;** Todo esto solía ser un Drabble, luego paso a un one-shot y en una semana de empeño se hizo esto, ya no había marcha atrás, Es la primera vez que coloco el Rated M no solo por culpa de Sanji y sus palabrotas, sino por cierto cirujano que pone las cosas intensas;

**+++H+++**

**I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time**

**+++H+++**

Miles de veces había visitado la agradable enfermería de Tony, pero cuando Trafalgar estaba en turno inmediatamente la habitación se sentían incomoda, tensa, más cerrada de lo normal y la esencia del algodón de azúcar que el reno guardaba estratégicamente se reemplazó por un aroma usual a de algún desinfectante.

Tras la pelea en PunkHazard la mayoría de los Mugiwaras presentaban heridas gracias a todos los sucesos desde su llegada, Y era el turno del cocinero de esperar al cirujano en la enfermería, puesto que el reno tenía su propio consultorio montado en el muelle, donde recibía a cualquier marine que necesitase alguna sanación.

Trafalgar se apoyaba del expediente médico que el mismo Chopper elaboro desde hace 2 años, y por ello el peli-negro se daba la molestia de actualizar el historial por medio se básicas preguntas. Aunque no necesitaba nada de ello ya que el único problema del rubio era una pierna con peligro de despedazarse por completo.

Al remangar su pantalón, quitarse los zapatos y abrigo, el rubio tomo asiento en la tibia cama mientras observaba como el peli-negro abandonaba el escritorio para tomar una silla y colocarse cerca de su paciente, el silencio era un poco incómodo puesto que el cirujano no le cuestionaba de su estado, sino que esperaba que Sanji hablara sobre su problema.

El cocinero no fue directo al punto, sino que narro un poco sobre como un vice-almirante se interpuso en su camino y su batalla revivió una vieja herida.

-Si…tuve una batalla con un tal Vergo, el maldito hirió a la pobre marine, eso no se lo perdonare nunca, lástima que no lo volví a ver- apretó uno de sus puños jurándose internamente que en algún momento tendría sus asuntos resueltos en otra batalla.

-El ya no es un problema- Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al tan solo recordar cómo fue que dejó el cuerpo desbaratado del oficial de la familia Donquixote mientras se perdían entre los escombros de fábrica.

Aunque dejando de lado sus problemas, el peli-negro se empeñó en revisar el verdadero problema de su aliado, puesto que siendo un Mugiwara, el rubio era alguien vital en el plan, un plan donde las piezas estaban del todo saludables y disponibles para luchar contra el afamado Shichibukai.

-¿Una pierna totalmente rota?, no es como para hacer una cirugía, una sanación con una larga temporada será suficiente, Tony-ya dijo que no necesitaba hablar sobre la alimentación ya que era tu prioridad-

Sanji levanto su pierna derecha para apoyarla en una de las rodillas del cirujano, era algo incómodo, pero siendo ordenes tenía que seguirlas para escapar lo más pronto posible de la habitación.

Las manos frías del cirujano rozaban toda su pierna expuesta, sus dedos eran sutiles al recorrer su piel, pero su constante atención era para que la medicación (en este caso, un ungüento casero) surtiera un efecto profundo en la piel del cocinero, el espeso liquido paso de ser una masa cristalina a introducirse a su piel como simple agua que se filtraba en la tierra; El constante tacto de las manos del cirujano sobre él, le brindaba un gran alivio y un placer que le ayudaba a olvidar todo el estrés que sus próximas peleas le implicarían.

El cocinero yacía por poco y totalmente acostado en la cama, tan solo faltaba un poco para sus brazos le dejaran desfallecer sobre la suave almohada, sus ojos también cooperaban con la calma que la atención que el peli-negro le daba, puesto que el rubio no recordaba cuando fue la primera vez que gozo una visita al médico.

Los movimientos circulares, en su mayoría enfocados en masajear el hueso frontal, se desplazaban de arriba abajo, pero su alivio se volvía más intenso cuando los nudillos del cirujano parecían presionarse al llegar a su tobillo, un lugar donde el estrés del oji-azul suele concentrarse; la respiración en voz alta del rubio no pasó desapercibida por el talentoso masajista, quien parecía llevar a cabo sus acciones con verdadera intensión; aunque en instantes, Sanji libero un suspiro que se traducido más en un gemido, y tales "suspiros" se volvieron constantes cuando las manos morenas pasaron a las planta de su pie, sus talones recibían gran atención de los milagrosos movimientos que elaboraban ambas de sus manos, Tal vez para el rubio ese era su punto de apoyo y con lo que realmente recibían golpes sus enemigos, pero Law provoco que se invocara un tipo de alivio, ligereza y debilidad en ambas de sus piernas, mientras su torso se levantaba entre cada arcada de disfrute, ambas de sus manos pálidas se sostenían del edredón y sus cabellos cubrían un poco de su ojo izquierdo pero aunque Sanji se perdiera en la atención que el Capitán le daba, el pobre ya había perdido su lucha para evitar verse tan vulnerable frente a un nuevo y temporal nakama; El mismo sabía que no era normal que otro hombre lo tratase así, pero la sutileza de su propósito lo domino, permitiéndole a Trafalgar percatarse como las armas de cocinero también eran la zona más accesibles, el peli-negro no podía borrar su sutil sonrisa mientras su paciente yacía boca arriba y su vista bloqueada por sus mechones dorados.

'_A qué zona del NorthBlue perteneces?'_ se preguntaba tal sanador, era notable que las facciones de ambos eran totalmente diferentes, externas como internas, la infancia del Cirujano no era tan clara, solo permanecían fragmentos de su lugar de origen, su estado económico y como era que vivía. A pesar de que dudas como estas se presentaban en su mente pero no pasaban de su lengua, por ahora sus ojos y manos se mantenían ocupados en darle toda la atención necesaria a su paciente; anteriormente el espadachín también había sido su paciente, la apariencia del peli-verde para Law, era bastante testaruda, desconfiada y muy pendiente de sus decisiones, y el cirujano no se equivocaba en lo absoluto, el primero al mando de los Mugiwaras no dijo nada acerca de fracturas, cortes o si el veneno llego a él, en cambio, el hombre del haramaki solicito silencio por parte del médico en turno para que pudiera dormir en la cómoda cama que el reno siempre le tenía disponible ya que solo dijo algo como "_Estoy cansado de correr_".

Los ronquidos del espadachín no eran nada decentes como para contemplar cuantas horas planeaba quedarse y hacer esperar a los demás, por lo que al momento de reusarse a salir, El Capitán de los piratas del corazón utilizo un pequeño "Room" para reemplazar el cuerpo del peli-verde por el siguiente invitado, por lo que recibió a un chico rubio algo perplejo sobre su traslación al interior de la enfermería.

El breve retroceso del peli-negro evitaba que escuchara las palabras de su paciente, quien por ahora pedía que no continuase más; los ojos-grises se posaron sobre el rubio quien trataba de alejar su pie de él, mientras le señalaba que toco una zona que no sabía que también había sido afectada por su anterior batalla.

Perplejo, Law volvió a tocar toda la planta del pie, buscando por la zona que el rubio refutaba por que no fuera vuelta a tocar, ante sus dedos no había protesta, bajando un poco a zona distal, el rostro del rubio, quien se sentó y dio la cara al cirujano, pendiente de sus acciones, se notaba en su rostro cuando Law tocaba esa zona en especial.

El cocinero lo describió como una fuerte punzada que se recorría desde la planta del pie hasta su espalda, donde su corazón reaccionaba y provocaba que se retorciera de dolor. El peli-negro, desconcertado por el nuevo síntoma, se dio a la tarea de terminar su tratamiento con la supuesto pierna rota; después de su masaje la extremidad estaba lo bastante tranquila como para aplicar el vendaje y usar al menos una fina capa de yeso para que la recuperación del hueso no fuera anormal, y tal apoyo para su sanación era algo que realmente molestaba al rubio, ya que Zoro le daría una buena batalla verbal por quedarse como peso muerto.

Las indicaciones del cirujano fueron las mismas que las que Tony le mencionaría en esa situación, pero rápidamente se olvidó de la seria fractura para pasar a algo que perturbo un poco al peli-negro y confundió a su acompañante.

Tras observar como el oji-gris se alejaba de el mencionando algunas ordenes como "Quítate la camisa y recuéstate" mientras dejaba su abrigo y sombrero en el perchero de la entrada, permitiéndole a su paciente ver su desordenado cabello que llegaba a caer un poco en sus ojos donde la sombra tenebrosas alrededor de sus orbes se aclaraba un poco; Al retirar su cómodo abrigo, una camisa amarilla de mangas negras era lo que le protegía de la sofocante temperatura de la habitación, al volver junto a la cama, Law remango sus mangas hasta sus codos y acerco una mesa metálica con ruedas al lado del mueble; aunque todo esto sucedía en silencio, el nerviosismo en el rostro del cocinero era notable y ejercía un poco más de presión sobre el mientras su calor corporal era más intenso.

La única vez que fue obligado a recostarse antes de un proceso médico, Kureha lo atendió de una manera bastante brusca, por ello crecía su temor a las visitas con el inofensivo reno de nariz azul, puesto que era de esperarse el mismo trato por ser el alumno de la anciana.

El bloqueo a la realidad por parte de Blackleg no era lo suficientemente intenso como dejar pasar desapercibido el gran manto azul que rodeo a ambos; Era otro de esos susodichos "Room" que cubrió solo la habitación, y estando en lo posición del cocinero esa no era una buena señal, si el peli-negro pretendía desmembrarlo, tendría que defender a pesar de solo poder usar su pierna izquierda.

-Respira profundamente, cierra los ojos si quieres, al fin y al cabo podrás verlo- Sus indicaciones le plantaban más miedo y también el amenazador bisturí en su mano derecha.

Sin dudarlo, Sanji sello sus ojos para evitar ver como el instrumento se acercaba a su pecho, debía admitir que temblaba al esperar que el filo helado del acero le tocara, sin embargo, nada sucedió, nada que le brindara dolor.

La mano izquierda del moreno se apoyaba en su estómago, aunque fuera algo incómodo, el oji-azul espero a que el cirujano terminara su propósito; y eso fue en el momento que el único tacto entre ellos acabo, seguido de un peso que cayo bruscamente sobre la mesa que anteriormente Law acerco.

El rubio hizo caso de su curiosidad al abrir sus ojos y levantarse tan solo para observar lo que el Capitán obtuvo.

_´Mi…¿¡Mis pulmones?!´_ la exclamación interior del rubio era totalmente visible al exterior, su boca cuadrada del impacto, denotaba perplejidad, puesto que era obvio preguntarse cómo era que seguía vivió si eso estaba afuera de él;

-La Reflexología no miente, por lo que tus pulmones muestran señas de estar contaminados… necesitaba extraerlos y purificar las ramificaciones- Su voz penetrante aún seguía calmada a pesar de apenas hace unos segundo había sostenido en sus manos un órgano aun funcional.

Los pulmones parecían funcionar, se contraían a media que el exhalaba, lo mismo que hacia su tórax al respirar profundamente; sinceramente nunca espero ver una parte fuera de su cuerpo y seguir en "perfectas" condiciones, puesto que al parecer el bloque transparente en el que se encontraba dentro lo mantenía en conexión a donde se supone que pertenecía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste expuesto al gas?- Las preguntas eran de esperarse a este punto de su diagnóstico.

Blackleg le explico cómo fue que _corrió kilómetros lejos de la explosión del __axolote_, de su esfuerzo para que todos _los marines pasaran las puertas hacia zonas más seguras_ y que _el vice-almirante por poco provoca que las puertas se cerrasen frente a él._

Sanji siempre creyó que si Chopper le daba un vistazo a sus pulmones, estos estarían totalmente deteriorados tras todos esos años de nicotina durante su niñez y adolescencia, sin embargo solo observaba un par "saludable" que sinceramente habían visto mejores días antes de PunkHazard.

Manchas violetas crecían minuto tras minuto.

Tras estilizar sus manos, Law tomo una jeringa y la encajo en un punto clave, donde el antídoto haría de las suyas para combatir el efecto petrificante del antiguo Smiley. El dueño de tal órgano siseaba ante el ardor del líquido recorriéndole, su respiración comenzó a bloquearse y parecía que el brebaje que el peli-negro ingreso en el, tenía resultado inmediatos.

Trafalgar sabía lo que sucedía puesto que rápidamente, este se acercó a un lado del rubio para tapar su boca y nariz evitando que el líquido que inserto en el escapara tan fácil;

-Mantente así, soporta lo más que puedas, estas expulsado el veneno de forma oral- Explico el moreno al momento apoyar al rubio en su sanación.

El líquido ardiente en su torax se mantenía a raya en su garganta, su Laringe y Faringe se mantenían bloqueadas mientras la solución liquida le ayudaba a purificarse; suerte para el cocinero que sus pulmones eran lo suficientemente fuertes y resistentes para esos procesos; mientras esperaban, el tacto tan cercano puso algo nervioso al oji-azul, quien evitaba verle directamente, por lo que centro su vista en sus activos pulmones; el proceso interior era algo intrigante, puesto que las manchas violetas que observo anteriormente ahora se debatían con un blanco puro que se mezclaba con el veneno y la mezcla empezaba a dirigirse a su garganta.

En el momento que su esfuerzo fue el suficiente, Law retiro sus manos del rostro del rubio para tenderle una cubeta donde podía depositar los restos del líquido toxico.

Trafalgar tomo su espacio sentándose en el escritorio del reno, tomando algunas notas y volviendo a vigilar la reacción del adquirido órgano.

-Recuéstate…Si en 30 minutos no hay efectos secundarios, podre darte de alta por el día de hoy-

Sanji solamente le miro de reojo y acepto el pequeño vaso de agua, algo que le ayudaría a lavar su mal sabor de boca, tras escupir el resto en la misma cubeta, se recostó en su lado izquierdo para observando al peli-negro.

Esos serían los minutos más largos que compartirían.

** ++H++ **

No sucedió nada fuera de lo normal, los resultados fueron efectivos y debía admitir que la compañía del moreno pasó de ser algo desconfiada e incomoda a alguien más familiar. Durante la espera de los efectos, ambos conversaron fluidamente en el momento en que el Supernova saco a flote el tema sobre sus lugares de origen, dejando a la luz algunas cosas que ambos compartían y sus desacuerdos.

Actualmente caminaban por una de las primeras islas en el trayecto a Dressrosa; entrar fue algo difícil por el hecho de que el pequeño Merry fue el único que podía escurriese entre las rocas y escombros que rodeaban la tenebrosa isla;

Eran horas de la madrugada, cerca de un amanecer, una buena hora para evitar algunos problemas matutinos en una extraña isla que no _tenían _datos algunos; La gran neblina era complementada por el suave caer de la nieve que aumentaba las dudas de ambos exploradores, pero el peli-negro parecía saber un poco más de su estado actual.

El cocinero vestía una larga gabardina negra y una bufanda blanca que bloqueaba su boca y nariz ayudándole a trasladarse entre la _dañina_ neblina fría, mientras que el Capitán de los piratas del corazón usaba su usual gorra, una gabardina sobre un suéter muy acogedor de color rojo y negro, junto con su típico pantalón de mezclilla con el estampado de manchas.

'_Es un caso perdido'_ La resolución del rubio acerca de su recolección de víveres era negativa desde su perspectiva, no había actividades económicas ni animales exóticos para cazarlos; Solo extraños edificios cónicos, rectangulares, hasta miles de calles sospechosas, esas eran la mayoría de las cosas que observo en su recorrido. Sin embargo, aunque él quisiera dar la vuelta y comunicar las noticias a la tripulación, no podía dejar al peli-negro solo, quien no había dejado de caminar, ya que _él sabía_ algo al respecto con la isla.

El ambiente grisáceo aumentaba los nervios del rubio ante las sospechas de que el aire fuero toxico, ya que muchos de los habitantes con los que topaba accidentalmente estaban bastante protegidos ante el clima. La caminata era larga y silenciosa; muy diferente a sus anteriores interacciones; el moreno había sido muy conversador con él, ambos mantenían algo de tacto como simples compañeros y la tensión del aire se había esfumado lo cual respaldo su confianza.

Avanzando lado a lado, conservaban su práctica para trasladarse por la nieve, aunque Trafalgar usaba unos zapatos ligeros en lugar de una botas, el Ouka avanzaba sin molestarse sobre ello.

La larga espera del rubio por saber el objetivo de su aliado se vio más complicado al momento en que Law le tomo del brazo seguido de una simple orden.

-No te muevas y no hables con nadie-.

Perplejo pero sin chistear al respecto, el oji-azul se mantuvo quieto a espaldas de la esquina del largo corredor donde el peli-negro se introdujo. Los silbidos del viento le brindaban escalofríos, seguido de suaves presencias que se trasladaban por el pueblo.

La espera le daría mucho de que pensar…

**++H++**

-No me sorprendió que Luffy lo tomara a la ligera- la firme mano del espadachín dejo reposar su copa de Sake en la barra del desayunador donde observaba a cierto rubio.

-Se ganó la confianza de todos después de contar como salvo a nuestro capitán- Argumento su compañero sin voltearle a ver, puesto que sus ojos no se despegaban de los bocadillos y bebidas que pronto repartiría en todo el barco.

-No puedo oponerme a sus intenciones, pero lo vigilare- Su mirada determinante podía ser sentida por el rubio ya que intencionalmente Zoro aumento su Haki haciéndole saber que era algo serio.

-Dormir no es vigilar, marimo~- Sanji ya había tratado de calmar al primer al mando desde que el peli-negro fue integrado a la tripulación, sin embargo el espadachín parecía un poco más preocupado a causa de que tal Capitán invertía su tiempo conversando con el cocinero "a solas" y a rondar por todo el barco para hacer algo de ejercicio.

"Tsk" fue lo único que emitió antes de darle un gran trago a la botella de sake y votar el pequeño vaso que no ayudaba a su sed, el cocinero a punto de terminar los tentempiés de los chicos, acomodaba poco a poco el orden de entrega en su confiable bandeja de plata.

-Estas invirtiendo mucho tiempo en él, no hagas algo más estúpido de lo normal- _'Y espero que él no te lastime'_ pensó, creyendo que un mínimo rezo no le ayudaría, todo dependía del rubio si hacia las decisiones correctas.

Al dejar al peli-verde, Sanji se dirigió donde del trio de graciosos jugaban infantilmente, _postres y dulces bebidas_ era lo que les correspondían, para ellos era necesario mucha azúcar que en instantes se esfumaban como energía; Después llegó el turno de las chicas recibieron _malteadas saludables_ _y beneficiarias_ para su piel, al oír los típicos 'gracias', el rubio aumento su paso y dejo los respectivos alimentos con los nakamas restantes sin comentar nada, desde el punto de vista de Brook, Franky y los Samuráis, una presencia apareció y se esfumo.

Pero su última parada era _quien _más ansiaba ver.

-¿Por qué necesitas una excusa para venir a mí?-

La voz seria del peli-negro fue inmediata tras abrir la puerta que daba al acuario, el cirujano empezó a sacar los libros preferidos de Robin para entretenerse lejos de todo el ruido de la superficie. Con ello Sanji se acostumbró a ver al médico sobre la alfombra y muchos de los libros a su alrededor abiertos en páginas específicas.

-Hago lo mismo para todos, no te creas especial- Respondió sin sentirse intimidado, camino elegantemente hasta donde el oji-gris y se arrodillo en el suelo para ofrecerle con ambas manos un plato hondo que contenía pequeñas pero múltiples esferas de masa glaseadas con miel.

-No hay devoluciones Trafalgar, quiero ver el plato limpio-

El chico de la gorra dejo de lado su libro en sus manos y tomo el platillo mientras su otra mano tomo la muñeca del tez blanca justo antes de que se retirara.

-Quédate-

_-´¿Cómo es que no puedo rechazarte?´- _La duda del cocinero era la más constante en cada uno de sus encuentros, sin embargo ya no recordaba cómo era que pasaron de una unión por alianza a algo…mas…personal.

Primero colegas, compañeros, nakamas y por ultimo… esto…

Blackleg se sentó cerca del chico, sus manos sostenían el tibio platillo y Law retomo su lectura, sin pensarlo más, el rubio tomo el pequeño tenedor de tres dientes y levanto una de las esferas suaves y rebosantes del líquido que nunca perecería. La boca del peli-negro esperaba que el alimento llegara por sí solo, y así sucedió.

El primer bocado era la parte que más le provocaba nervios, jamás en su vida había sentido temor al rechazo o la espera del caprichoso moreno, quien ya había rechazado ciertos ingredientes en todas sus comidas, sin embargo con tales negaciones, Sanji llego a descifrar el gusto del Capitán.

Bocado tras bocado continuaban entre la lectura del peli-negro, el alimento había sido un éxito y el rubio ya no podía ocultar su satisfacción, y tampoco el comensal.

Law entre cerro su libros y lo dejo aun lado de él, su miraba ahora se concentraba en el rostro de su acompañante, percatándose de la tierna sonrisa que Sanji emitía cada vez que le ofrecía otro bocado; Tras masticar lentamente el ultimo dulce, Trafalgar le tomo del brazo y le obligo a sentarse sobre él, los labios tibios del moreno llegaron al cuello del rubio y este solamente escondió su exaltación tratando de levantarse y-

**++H++**

-Vámonos Sanji-ya-

El brusco cambio de realidad le obligo a quedarse sin comentarios sobre la ausencia del capitán, el oji-azul le siguió el paso, obviamente sin saber dónde llegaría, su compañero le guiaba entre la suave tormenta de nieve y neblina tenebrosa.

Tras un tiempo pasaron de caminar por el pueblo hasta a un extraño "bosque"; En lugar de inmensos arboles vivientes, había rocas con formas similares que se distinguían en grandes cantidades, eran gigantes rocas verticales de colores rojizos que abrían un pequeño camino que dirigía al supuesto sureste de la isla (según la orientación del cocinero), la neblina era más intensa y solo eran visibles ambas siluetas de los chicos si se mantenían cerca.

Trafalgar se dispuso a ser el líder, yendo al frente del estrecho camino seguido de un rubio con la confianza de colocar sus manos en los hombros del peli-negro, el capitán caminaba con bastante prisa, lo que dejaba con poco tiempo a su seguidor para esquivar las rocas, las cuales le hacían tropezar. Tal vez las capas de nieve en el camino eran mínimas pero muchos escombros en el camino le dificultaban su trayecto y más por tener una pierna que no podía doblar fácilmente a causa de su yeso y un aparato que Franky se molestó en armar para él.

Apenas si habían pasado 3 semanas y aún tenía que usar tal incomodo aparato; Eran tres varillas de acero una al frente y las otras a los lados, las soldaduras horizontales rodeaban su pierna y conectaban los metales, pero lo más importante era la tira de acero que era el contrafuerte del peroné, y tal llegaba por debajo de su talón obligándolo a que su punto de apoyo fuera su planta.

Tan solo esperaba que el trayecto a _quiensabedonde _no fuera tan largo.

**++H++**

Llegaron al fin del estrecho camino abriéndose a un campo árido donde no había si no más que un hueco en medio de todo el territorio escaso de la nieve donde extrañas burbujas se elevaban de forma masiva desde del abismo.

Law siguió su camino a las orillas del precipicio, seguido de oji-azul que satisfacío su curiosidad observando el fondo, donde contemplo su reflejo, era si nomas que una laguna apartada del mar abierto, las mencionadas esferas flotantes contenían algo bastante intrigante, o más bien, la misma neblina provenía de ellas, las cuales surgían desde el fondo de la obscura agua dulce y se abrían a unos cuantos metros en el cielo.

-Tu turno, Sanji-ya- Law señalo con su mano la alta caía.

-Ser aliado no significa que me des órdenes-

La respuesta del cocinero era de esperarse, ningún Mugiwara se pondría de su lado tan fácil, aunque esperaba un poco más de disciplina del oji-azul, puesto que para esto era que sus interacciones eran más constantes.

-Tú decides, esto es para tu beneficio y el de la alianza, es de esperarse que colabores con la causa-

Sin volver a oponerse, y aprovechando que la nieve no llegaba al territorio donde estaban, el rubio elimino algunas de sus ropas, bufanda, gabardina, corbata, camisa y zapatos, todo quedo a sus pies mientras esperaba instrucciones de su "Sub-Capitán".

-¿Qué estoy buscando exactamente?-

-Si eliminas la salida de estas burbujas entonces será la primera fase, después te darás cuenta de que hacer- Fáciles instrucciones para un cocinero que se especializaba en destruir lo que se le pedía. Entre explicaciones y prendas olvidadas, el peli-negro no podía evitar tragar duro, no por lo siguiente que pasaría, no porque él era inútil a la hora de tocar el agua, pero la vista no estaba nada mal, a los ojos del cirujano era la Gloria, ¿Pero que podía hacer el?, era decisión de su acompañante evitar que la mayoría de sus prendas se empaparan.

El pecho y espalda del rubio no contenían ninguna cicatriz y Trafalgar nunca tuvo la intención de arruinar su piel intacta con sus procedimientos médicos, por ello fue que lo trato de otra manera gracias a sus operaciones con ayuda de su fruta, pero algo que le preocupaba era el yeso y sus contrafuertes ensamblados en su pierna en rehabilitación.

Tras un poco de calentamiento el cuerpo del rubio cayo dentro de la misteriosas aguas; su pataleo era sencillo pero empeñado en la velocidad para tocar el fondo; suerte para el que su dirección estaba establecida, puesto que solo necesitaba seguir el camino de las burbujas.

La densidad del agua era muy ligera, no había corrientes marinas y el interior era silencioso, ausente de toda vida, el ambiente grisáceo de la superficie provocaba que el interior intensificara su tonalidad verdosa y en pocas partes cristalinas.

Al tocar fondo, Sanji uso sus manos para apartar todas las algas que se interponían en la salida de aire, las cuales solo eran dos huecos circulares; Con su objetivo marcado, el oji-azul uso su aun saludable pierna izquierda para derrumbar los alrededores de las cuencas, de esa manera todo se bloquearía, sin embargo tras llevar a cabo su plan, ningún derrumbe sucedió, solo un ensordecedor rugido comenzó a destruir todas la ruinas que dependían de un pequeño toque para hundirse.

El fondo de la laguna se movía constantemente como enormes y múltiples placas tectónicas que se agitaban; Sanji reconoció que era el momento de retirarse a la superficie por su falta de aire y temor a ser aplastado.

-¡Law!-

El grito del rubio se esparció por la superficie junto con los escombros que caían al lago, en cuestión de segundos el rubio fue trasladado junto al usuario gracias a su habilidad.

-¡¿Qué mierdas sucede?!, ¡El maldito suelo acaba de rugirme! – La histeria del cocinero no parecía afectar a su acompañante, pero el temblor del suelo obligo a ambos a retirarse lo bastante para evitar caer al precipicio; mientras corrían fuera de la zona de peligro, Law cargaba las pertenencias del nadador junto con su Nodachi*.

-Esperaba que lo ahogaras, no que lo despertaras- hablo el cirujano mientras se trasladaban cerca del bosque de rocas

-¿Qué despertó?- Perplejo y asustado el rubio le fijo la mirada con el ceño fruncido, _¿Acaso le había metido en un desastre a propósito?_ -¿Y ahora qué?-

La voz molesta del rubio fue apaciguada muy rápidamente en el momento en que llegaron lo más lejano posible del derrumbe y el peli-negro le cubrió con su propia gabardina ayudándole a secarse, sus acciones le distrajeron del desastre a sus espaldas, tan solo para observar al dueño de los ojos grises que secaba su cabello con paciencia, la falta de palabras del nadador dejaron que percibiera el interés en sus orbes y como su alrededor enmudecía.

-Ahora es mi turno- Tras la anunciación, el peli-negro le dejo en la zona más segura, arremango su sudadera y desenvaino su Nodachi*, Blackleg nunca creyó que su arma también fuera maldita, puesto que podía escuchar los mismos susurros que la espada demoniaca "Kitetsu" también emitía.

El gran derrumbe continuaba y la neblina se esparcía al cielo, dejando que poca luz solar comenzara a filtrarse, el espadachín camino lejos de su nakama y se mantuvo bajo uno de los umbrales del amanecer, su inmensa sala de operaciones apareció al mismo tiempo que otro rugido de intimidación surgió del lago.

El acero de su espada se movió en ciertas direcciones que solo cortaron algo invisible, pero en instantes miles de rocas de los dichosos "arboles" flotaron, quedando a merced de las órdenes del usuario, Law se empeñaba en reconstruir el suelo que ahora yacía en la laguna, tras completar una gran parte del campo de batalla, volvió a cortar más recursos de su alrededor y levanto una gran muralla a unos cuantos metros de él.

Sanji percibió como todo se detenía desde su perspectiva, su aliento se cortaba al observar como inmensas garras se sostenían del precipicio apoyándose para salir por completo, una inmensa silueta que se mezclaba entre la espesa niebla, dejo ver su inmensa cabeza y petrificantes ojos rojos que buscaban por quien haya sido su despertador.

La fuerte exhalación de la bestia aparto la cortina grisácea dejando ver a al sediento monstruo.

**Un dragón.**

Al menos la mitad de la bestia mitológica se asomaba a la superficie, con ambas patas delanteras destruyendo el suelo en el que se apoyaba, Su aspecto era casi el mismo que la inofensiva forma de Momonosuke; A pesar de que su recién aparecido enemigo pesaba toneladas y su inmensidad era más del triple del Sunny, al feroz depredador le cubrían inmensas escamas plateadas, sus ojos centrados en su "comida" era de color rojo, y sus cuernos similares a las de un carnero se extendían hasta por detrás de su cabeza, y tal cornamenta estaba repleta de los residuos del fondo marino, que caían de nuevo al agua.

Roca tras roca en cortes cúbicos eran lanzados contra el dragón, el cual se veía muy afectado por los golpes que el peli-negro le proporcionaba.

A pesar de que Trafalgar lo mantuviera a límite, Sanji no se quedaría atrás esperando que un aliado le mostrara lo que podía hacer, si ambos estaban haciendo una exhibición sería mejor que el ayudara a terminar el enfrentamiento antes de que **su Capitán** fuera atraído por la presencia del Dragón.

El oji-azul recolecto sus prendas y volvió a vestir su camisa y zapatos para dirigirse lo más pronto posible a atacar, al colocar un cigarrillo en sus labios y encenderlo, el rubio inhalo la energía que la nicotina le proporciono, tras iniciar su trayectoria y pasar por un lado del capitán, el cocinero escucho una advertencia.

-BLACKLEG, EVITA EL CONTACTO FISICO –

Al reconocer su desventaja, el oji-azul se detuvo en seco, su nakama realmente bajo sus expectativas de resaltar, solo tenía escasos ataques a larga distancia, a pesar de que tener oportunidad de retroceder y buscar los mismos recursos que el cirujano, el suelo que pisaba comenzó a derrumbarse, por lo que el rubio ignoro su prohibición de usar su **Sky Walk** y se elevó por encima de la cabeza del ojos-rojos tras aprovechar que Law lo mantenía a raya impactando los proyectiles alrededor del cuello, dañando todas sus escamas que funcionaban como protección.

**Diable Jamble!..**

Cargando su ataque a larga distancia, apunto por el mismo objetivo que su aliado.

**Poele à Frire Spectre!**

El espectáculo de luces lesionaba de forma masiva la cabeza del dragón, así como el punto clave, pero no todo fue excelente para el rubio, quien sufría los efectos secundarios de su esfuerzo por sostenerse en el aire y obligar a su pierna **vetada **de cualquier batalla, a llevar a cabo su única habilidad que podría respaldar al oji-gris.

Dos de los tres contrafuertes en su pierna se despedazaron lentamente a causa del calentamiento de los metales durante su **Diable Jamble**. La ausencia de apoyo provoco que su hueso roto volviera a agrietarse y que los pedazos se restregaran entre ellos.

Sanji opto por una retirada, con solo su pierna izquierda impulsándolo fuera del campo de batalla, su vista frontal se mantenía vigilando al gigante mientras Trafalgar aun llevaba a cabo la misma estrategia. El ataque del rubio fue bastante efectivo puesto que las gigantes escamas plateadas de la bestia caían en seco y su resonancia al desplomarse al suelo era similar a la del acero siendo forjado.

El cuerpo del dragón se veía totalmente vulnerable, las miles de rocas que habían impactado contra él y las llamaradas del cocinero lo dejaron expuesto en su mayoría su cuello y espalda.

La criatura de la neblina se veía en apuros, el cirujano no le daba ninguna oportunidad de defenderse; sus garras delanteras habían ya sido cortadas por Kikoku y lo único que sostenía a la bestia sobre la superficie era su estable columna vertebral; sus heridas ya eran serias y opto por tratar de acercarse y devorar a sus enemigos.

Al emitir un rugido de furia, el gigante de ojos-rojos empezó a salir de la laguna por completo, tratando de que su cuerpo se mantuviera totalmente vertical.

La desesperación del monstruo arruino la estrategia y la cercanía del peli-negro a la zona donde intentaría su golpe de gracia.

Sanji evitaba caer rápidamente, pero al observar a la bestia nivelarse hasta su altura, el rubio volvió a caminar por el cielo tratando de contraatacar que elegir "correr" y evitar recibir algún golpe.

La cabeza y cuello del monstruo comenzaban a sangrar, así como las escamas sobrantes comenzaban a esparcir más neblina.

El cocinero comenzó a moverse en forma de zigzag, evitando que las letales mordidas no lo interceptaran; el cielo comenzaba a ser más espeso y su visibilidad lo llevo a subir mucho más, al superar las ahora espesas nubles grises, el oji-azul observo el suelo y se percató de la forma en que el Capitán trataba de subir a donde él se levitaba.

Trafalgar lanzaba y acomodaba sus útiles recortes de rocas para construir una escalera sin estructura, el Ouka subía de pedazo en pedazo hasta volver a lanzar sus escalones contra el dragón. De nuevo, los interminables golpes del peli-negro provocaron la ausencia de la producción de la niebla, con ello el ambiente volvió a aclararse y Sanji observo como solo quedaba una sola roca flotante donde el cirujano seguía atacando, a falta de objetos que lanzarle, Law manipulo las filosas escamas que yacían en el suelo para clavarlas en el vulnerable cuello de su enemigo.

Rugidos y más espeluznantes gritos abandonaban la gigantesca cavidad del ojos rojos que se traducía como su agonía de sus últimos momentos. El dragón opto por elevarse más y darle la cara al rubio, quien se percató de que la bestia ahora se mantenía en su totalidad afuera de la laguna (a excepción de su extensa cola).

Sin poder seguir elevándose, Law observo la altura de su nakama y como era que se le sería imposible seguir esquivando el último bocado del moribundo animal.

_El capitán opto por tomar su lugar._

Fue una diferencia de segundos en que Sanji estuvo cerca de ser introducido a una sedienta boca, A contemplar como la cabeza cornamenta era separada del gigantesco cuerpo.

Ese no fue solo un corte de "operaciones", la habitación azulada no estaba invocada, por lo que significaba que el roba corazones llevo a cabo un corte limpio que decapito a sangre fría al gran guardián de la isla.

Todo sucedía lentamente, la forma en que el cuerpo escamoso caía de espaldas provocando que toda el agua estancada volviera al mar y como era que el oji-gris era golpeado por la extremidad recién cortada. Tras ver como Law era envestido por el peso de la cabeza. La plataforma donde había sido enviado el rubio comenzó a desfallecer, lo que significaba que la fruta del diablo ya no estaba funcionando.

El pánico se mostró en el rostro del oji-azul, pero sus intenciones de rescatar al cirujano no pudieron ser llevadas a cabo, ya que la ayuda había llegado en forma de un **sombrero de paja** y un **haramaki**.

Luffy tomo en brazos a su cocinero y lo llevo a salvo tierra firme, mientras tanto, el primero al mando intervino en la perdición del peli-negro, quien había sido salvado de un golpe directo después de que Zoro utilizo solo dos espadas para empujar la gigantesca cabeza lejos del cuarteto.

El impacto del cráneo contra el suelo se dio al mismo tiempo que el espadachín aterrizo junto con un terco oji-gris que necesitaba no solo algo de aliento, sino un médico.

Las preguntas y reclamaciones de los Mugiwaras nunca llegaron a los oídos de ambos aventureros, mucho menos al rubio que se acercó lo más pronto posible al lado del roba corazones, quien trataba de soportar sus quemaduras en la ropa y piel, el daño era menor del que podía haber conseguido sin la intervención de los chicos pero tener su brazo derecho y un poco de su torso con quemaduras graves le obligaba a sisear del dolor, las constantes quejas de dolor era de esperarse de un usuario que rara vez era herido en batalla.

Al menos ambos sobrevivieron.

**+++H++**

**Nodachi***: Nombre de espadas largas

**Kikoku***: Nombre del arma de Law.

Es un poco difícil ponerle tanto empeño en una pareja que está de moda pero hay pocos fans que hablen español, tengo que reconsiderar el trasladar esto al inglés.

Gracias por leer~

**HALLCONEN **

**BLUELIONEL 2014**


End file.
